A Shadow Left Behind
by feltongurl
Summary: ro-an wrote this story but she isn't registered on ff.net...pls make her happy and review!!! she doesn't mind flames!! What happens when a Weasley doesn't end up in Gryffindor? Will they ever learn to accept what fate had in store for them?


A SHADOW LEFT BEHIND  
  
"But, mum, how are you so sure that I'm going to be in Gryffindor?" Ginny asked her mum nervously.  
  
She knew her mum noticed the quaver in her voice. It was going to be her first year in Hogwarts, and as far as she knew, all of her relatives had been sorted into Gryffindor. What if they placed her in Slytherin? Or found out she wasn't good enough to be in Hogwarts? Imagine the shame she would bring upon her family. They never told her how she was going to be sorted. They even refused point blank to teach her some basic spells so she could be prepared!  
  
I'm probably going to be the only one who doesn't know a thing about these things. I'm just going to make a fool of myself, she thought bitterly. And to think all of her family were wizards!  
  
"Now Ginny, we discussed this before." Mrs. Weasley said gently. "It is impossible that you won't be sorted into Gryffindor. Your dad and I, we were there. Even Bill, Charlie, Percy-"  
  
"Perfect Percy." Fred muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Ginny to hear. She giggled.  
  
"Gin, there's nothing to worry about!" George said reassuringly.  
  
"Except for the part where you fight a 15 foot mountain troll." Fred said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that." George said, trying to keep his face straight. "When the troll was done with Fred, we had him for mashed potatoes." bursting into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Guys, cut it out. Can't you see she's already nervous?" Ron said. "Ginny, they're just making it up. They told me the same thing in my first year." he said darkly. She smiled gratefully at her older brother.  
  
"Gin, you should have seen the look on his face! He really fell for it!" Fred said, with a large guffaw.  
  
"Just don't gat too nervous, ok?" Harry said.  
  
"Sure." she replied, trying to act casual.  
  
"Okay." Mrs. Weasley said. "We have 15 minutes to get on the platform. Ginny and Percy first." Ginny faced the barrier confidently. She had done this before, in Ron's first year. It was pretty easy, she thought, except that you had to do it quickly, so that Muggles wouldn't notice your sudden disappearance.  
  
"Ready?" Percy asked pompously, glancing at her. "Yup." she said. They took it at a brisk stride., leaning in casually, and found themselves on Platform 9 ¾. They waited for the others. Mum, Dad, Fred and George. Where are Ron and Harry? Ginny thought anxiously. They waited and waited and waited...it was 5 minutes to boarding time. Where were they?  
  
"You kids go ahead. Molly and I will go back to see what's wrong." Mr. Weasley said. Ginny deposited her trunk in the baggage compartment, with the help of Fred and George. Once inside the Hogwarts Express, she looked out of her window helplessly, watching her mum and dad push against the wall. There was something wrong...the barrier had locked itself! That's why Harry and Ron couldn't get through! she thought, panicking. How where they going to get onto the platform?  
  
Fred and George had joined her, watching their parents struggle to get through. "Oh look George," Fred said. "Ron has inherited our skill for getting our parents hacked off. They've locked the barrier!"  
  
"Cool. We tried that before, didn't we Fred? How come it worked for them?" George asked.  
  
"We're rusty. Besides, I don't want to try it again. Remember what happened last time?" he asked George.  
  
"Yeah." George said grimly. "Most humiliating time of my life, except for the time you were born." he said gesturing to Fred. "Copycat." he added.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Ginny pressed. But the twins had gone mysteriously deaf, ignoring Ginny.  
  
"Hey, we're moving!" Fred suddenly said.  
  
"What about Ron and Harry?" Ginny said anxiously. She saw her parents finally fall through the barrier. But it was too late. The train gathered speed and left the station. Ginny watched the spot where her parents were until it was merely a speck. Then she sighed.  
  
"Stop worrying Ginny. They'll be able to get to Hogwarts in time for your Sorting Ceremony...look! Food!" said George, trying to get her attention. He got out the corned beef sandwiches given to them by Mrs. Weasley, and started to munch on one immediately.  
  
"Itch good, Gin!" he said, his mouth full of masticated corned beef, waving one in front of her.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not that hungry. Maybe later." she said, starting to feel sick.  
  
"Okay." he said shrugging. "But don't you faint in front of me and Fred."  
  
"Yeah, Mum would kill us." Fred agreed, nodding fervently. She rolled her eyes. She was glad her brothers were comical. Their foolish antics helped her to not be so worried about Ron and Harry. She drifted off into a gentle slumber...maybe she would brown study...just for a while...  
  
The whole school buzzed with chatter. To her they were obstacles. She had to ignore them, keep her from getting distracted. "Weasley, Ginny." She walked up to the stool with the hat on top. What was she supposed to do? She tripped on the second step, and she fell. She was falling...down....down. She could hear voices...fading...then getting louder...calling her name! Ginny...Ginny!  
  
"Ginny, wake up! We're here!" It was Fred. She aroused slowly, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Already?" she muttered. "Omigosh! We're here! George, I can't go out there! I'm going to trip! I'm not going to get Sorted! I can't do it!" she panicked, on the verge of crying.  
  
"Gin, it's okay! You are going to get sorted! It was just a bad dream." said George. "Come on, you've got to pull yourself together. You don't have to get your trunk; they'll bring it up for you. Now join your batch mates. Go on!" he said encouragingly, giving her a little push. After much persuasion from her brothers, she joined the other first years outside the train.  
  
"Firs' years this way!" a gruff-looking giant of a man roared. Ginny had seen him before. He often came by their house before to chat with her dad. He spotted her. "All righ', Ginny! I'll be seein' yeh at the Gryffindor table!" he said, winking at her. She gave a small smile, having half a mind to get back on the train. He led them to the Lake, and they got into the small boats stationed at the edge. As the boats started to glide swiftly across the Lake, she glanced at her three other companions-a small, mousey- haired boy, a brunette eating an Every-Flavored-Bean, and a blonde-haired girl in pigtails.  
  
"Hi!" the mousey-haired boy said cheerfully, waving at them energetically. "I'm Colin. My dad's a milkman. We were both so surprised when we found out I was going to go to Hogwarts. I promised to bring back lots of pictures." he said, pointing at his camera, which hung around his skinny neck.  
  
"I'm Ginny. Do any of you guys know how they're going to sort us?" All of them didn't know. She sighed. I guess we're going to find out soon, anyway, she thought.  
  
They turned, and for the first time ever, she saw Hogwarts. It was so beautiful! The many turrets and towers sparkled like a thousand diamonds. The big oak door seemed to welcome them inside. They got out of the boats and Hagrid went up the stone steps. He raised his massive hand, made a fist, and knocked three times on the oak door. A strict-looking woman with her black hair in a tight bun opened the door.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Profesor Mcgonagall, your Headmistress." She led them into the hallway and into a chamber to their right. She gave them a few reminders and swept out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Out of nervousness no doubt, the first years were unusually quiet. A thousand questions were swirling around Ginny's head, about to be answered.  
  
Soon enough, Professor Mcgonagall came back and led them into the Great Hall. Ginny could see four long tables, representing Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She looked for her brothers. She spotted Fred and George, sporting a large banner with big bold letters, proclaiming "Hey there, Ickle Firsties! We're Gred and Forge!" They waved wildly at her (as if they were hard to miss!), and she waved back, smiling. She couldn't find Ron and Harry though.  
  
The first years were told to form one line. An extremely small wizard with a white beard that reached his toes brought out a stool with a wizard's hat on top of it. Just like it was in my dream! Ginny thought, her trepidation heightening considerably. She later learned that all they had to do was put on the hat, and the hat would decide. She breathed a sigh of relief. The hat sung a song about the different Houses. Slytherin doesn't sound so bad, she thought. She waited for her turn, more calm this time. Finally...  
  
"Weasley, Ginny!" Professor Mcgonagall called in a strong, clear voice. This is it, she thought, going up toward the hat. She sat on the stool, placed the hat on her head. It was quite large for her, and it covered her eyes, keeping her from seeing the audience.  
  
She waited. A voice inside the hat spoke up. A Weasley, eh? Though of different material. Yes, quite different. Where do you want me to put you?  
  
Please, just put me where you think I belong, she thought.  
  
I see. You have a lot of ambition, you know. And you feel the need to be respected....and power, yes! A lot of power. I think you should be in.. SLYTHERIN!  
  
Ginny's head spun. Had she heard right? It couldn't be. She tried to stay calm. It had to be a mistake.just a glitch in the system, that's all. She was sure her brothers would feel the same. They must realize how wrong it is, even though for her, although she denied it, it felt perfectly right. Her fingers shaking, she took off the hat. Her whole body felt numb. She searched for some shred of hope or comfort. In the crowd, she saw Fred and George, with grim expressions on their usually jovial, cheery faces. She suddenly felt guilty. She stepped down from the stool, making her way to the Slytherin table. As she sat down, all of the Slytherins were cheering. Cheering for her. She managed a half-smile. A slender, creamy-white hand extended toward her. It belonged to a silvery-blonde haired boy with grey eyes.  
  
"It's Ginny Weasley, right? A Weasley. In Slytherin. Quite unusual, isn't it? But, you're one of us now. I'm Draco." He said, his hand outstretched.  
  
She wondered how such a simple gesture of a total stranger could make her think that there was something more to him than met her eye. In fact, his physical appearance alone had an enticing approach. She took his hand and shook it politely.  
  
The golden dishes magically filled up with all sorts of food-wizard crackers, roast beef, roast pork, mashed potatoes and peas, steak tenderloin, and in the very middle, a stuffed turkey. She had never seen so much food at the same time, except for when they had a family reunion at their house and her mum burned herself out preparing dinner.  
  
Mum and Dad, she remembered sadly, what would they say when they find out I'm not in Gryffindor?  
  
The change in her expression must have been noticeable, because Draco turned to look at her, concern etching his delicate features.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, shivering. She figured that Hogwarts must have been up north, because there was a definite change in the climate. It took a while for her to adjust.  
  
"Here, take my cloak." Draco offered. "I'm used to the temperature here already. But I remember, in my first year, I didn't agree to the weather so readily either."  
  
He draped it gently around her shoulders, pulling back her wavy hair. She shivered again, but this time involuntarily.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. If you didn't want it." he said, drawing back his hands quickly.  
  
"No, that's not it. It's.nice. Thanks." She said gratefully.  
  
The rest of the food melted away, leaving the plates sparkling clean. The Slytherin prefect led the new Slytherins, including Ginny, to the common room. Draco went ahead with the other older students, waving goodbye to her. She waved back, smiling.  
  
As she rounded the corner, she spotted Fred and George climbing the stone steps leading to one of the towers. She called after them, but they ignored her. Then they changed direction, and she lost them. Their common room was positioned down near the dungeons, where the temperature dropped considerably. She wrapped the cloak she was wearing firmly around her. It was Draco's cloak. She decided that she would return it to him first thing the next day.  
  
They entered the common room. Most parts of the structure were stone. She liked the way it was informal, for every stone was unique. They all blended together, in the face of contrast. Entering her dorm, the first thing she noticed was that her things were already there, beside the bed at the end. She strode towards the bed and flopped down on it, feeling the silver velvety blanket crumple slightly. She took off Draco's cloak and let it glide along her arms and fall silently to the carpeted floor.  
  
An hour before, a question buzzed around her head. Now, she knew the answer. And it only brought with it more questions, some of them, she knew, only time would answer.  
  
As she sat down to breakfast (sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, tomatoes and crumpets), she glanced at the Gryffindor table. All of her brothers, Harry, and Hermione were there, their backs facing the Slytherin table. She looked down in shame, because she suddenly realized that she didn't really want to join them at the time. She knew right from the time when the Sorting hat sang its song that Gryffindor wasn't for her. Bravery and courage-those were qualities she never possessed.  
  
Draco had just entered the Great Hall, his black robes sweeping the floor. She suddenly remembered the cloak, and brought it out hurriedly, folded neatly. He reached the table, and took it graciously.  
  
"May I join you?" he asked, gesturing to the seat to her left.  
  
"Sure." She said. "So you're second year?"  
  
"Yeah. Our headmaster's Snape, the potions master, by the way." He pointed toward the teacher's table, introducing each teacher. "And that's Gilderoy Lockhart, the new Defense against the Dark arts professor." He said, reaching the end of the table. "If you ask me, he doesn't look like the right guy for this job. I'd say dim, in fact." He whispered.  
  
His hair, she noticed, was not held back by huge amounts of hair spray like last night, but fell down naturally. When he leaned over to whisper, a few strands tickled her cheek.  
  
Professor Snape passed around the timetables, and Ginny's first subject was Double Charms with Gryffindor. It had seemed the most interesting, and she couldn't wait to get to class. She didn't want to set a bad impression on herself by being late on her first day. Unfortunately, she had no idea where to find the Charms classroom.  
  
Draco peered at her schedule.  
  
"Do you know where the Charms classroom is?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, no, but I can manage." She said, picking up her knapsack.  
  
"It's okay, I can show you where it is." He offered.  
  
"But what about you? Won't you be late for class if you come with me?" she asked him.  
  
"I guess, but it's not my first day. Besides I've already earned my less than savory impression from Professor Mcgonagall. It wouldn't make a difference if I were early." He said pointedly, shrugging.  
  
They made their way out of the Great Hall side by side. She spotted Ron, gaping at her in shock and Harry, frowning at her like she was doing something wrong. She chose to ignore them, letting Draco lead her away. Along the way, she noticed the unique way in which he walked. Every step, carefully measured, yet still having a fluid spontaneity to it. And the way he carried his lithe body, always looking so sure of himself. She wondered if he was hiding something behind that confident form.  
  
They stopped in front of the classroom with five minutes to spare. She thanked him again and they parted ways. As she went inside the classroom, she recognized Colin, the boy she was with in the boat. He waved wildly at her, motioning to the empty seat beside him. She sat down and got out her quill, roll of parchment and bottle of ink.  
  
"Hiya Ginny!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You know, your brothers were talking about you. They were saying that.-"  
  
Not wanting to hear what her brothers had to say about her, she put a finger to her lips, gesturing towards the front, where Professor Flitwick was hoisting himself onto his pile of books.  
  
He started the class by calling roll, and then tried to teach them the Wingardium Leviosa spell, tried being the operative word. After ten minutes, a large number of them seemed about ready to give up. Then, a girl to her right squealed with delight.  
  
"Well done!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Ten points to Slytherin!"  
  
Ginny couldn't help but grin with the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
Later that night, Ginny lay on her bed, smiling to herself. Fate has led me here, she thought. And it's hard to admit, but it's starting to feel like home.  
  
Six years later.  
  
Ginny had never expected it to be this way. Her relationship with her family had grown distant over the past years. It was so unfair. They always seemed so disappointed when they looked at her, because they didn't like the girl she grew up to be. Her top ten grades went unnoticed. The topic of her being in Slytherin was never discussed. She felt that they never really accepted her.  
  
Fine, she thought angrily, I have other things to deal with!  
  
Like Draco. Their relationship had been one filled with intimacy, and she couldn't deny that her feelings grew stronger with each passing day. Although he had already graduated, he visited her every week, and wrote to her daily. She loved it when he wrote to her. His poems were one of the things she fell in love with. He wrote with so much depth.he wrote about life.about love.about her.  
  
I miss you. The memories seem to fade away so fast. I need more of them. I need more of you.  
  
She had thought about her plans after Hogwarts. Draco had decided to train for professional Quidditch, and had been hinting about eloping. Both of their families had been overtly displeased with them, because of their association with each other. She said she needed time to think about it. What kind of life would that be for her? And where would they go? Draco suggested using an Unplottable potion, and then migrating to America, where they would be welcome. She just didn't want anything bad to happen to him. She knew what his father was capable of. After Voldemort fell, never to rise again, Lucius had to lay low, managing to escape having to go to Azkaban for a second time. But he sometimes expressed the need to vent his anger on Draco. Draco had told her about the numerous times his father had threatened to hurt him. He told her about his need to be free. To have a new family. With her.  
  
Tonight, she thought. He wrote, saying he would visit me tonight.  
  
Lucius' threats had grown in number, and sounded fiercer these days, as told by Draco to her.  
  
My only solace is the knowledge that we have each other to hold till the end of all this. Ginny, hold me. Don't let go.  
  
She fell into a light slumber in front of the fire. She didn't worry about how Draco would get in; he knew a few secret passages, and often used them when visiting her. Her life had been filled with so much sorrow and bitterness, but in Draco's eyes, she saw her future. She saw hope.  
  
He let his hand brush against her cheek. Opening her eyes, Ginny gazed, horror-struck at the state of Draco's form. Blood flowed freely from a deep gash across his left cheek. He had a black eye, and his silver robes were stained with blood. She couldn't stop the tears from falling, and crystalline drops rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Shhh.it's okay. I'm here." Draco whispered comfortingly, holding her in his arms. She held him back so tight, like she feared she would fall.  
  
A moment later, all his bruises and cuts had been healed, and they strolled along a moonlit corridor. He explained that it had all been the work of his father, but he didn't bother to clean himself up because he didn't want to be late for her.  
  
She no longer trusted her parents, or Lucius Malfoy for that matter. She couldn't believe that they would let the issue of her being in another House come between them! They could be so shallow, to think that Gryffindor was the best House. She felt that the only person she could reach to in her family was Bill. He had accepted her for who she was, and supported her relationship with Draco. He said that she helped him with his short temper, calming him down. He in turn helped her gain confidence in herself.  
  
Now, as the two of them sat down, facing each other, they felt secure. Sometimes, no words were needed for comforting. Only the assurance that the other one was there, and was there because he or she cared. Love bound them together in a loose piece of cloth that never forced them to stay. Yet they did.  
  
The moonlight fell upon Draco's face. Ginny always thought that his features shone best when in the company of the moonlight. It suited his creamy white skin tone and made his hair shine pale silver.  
  
It was time to let go. Let go of her family. The family that she thought would always be with her and support her. They had abandoned her, because they were ashamed of her. Well, she didn't need them anymore! She had Draco and together they could fly. Where to, she didn't know. And right then, she didn't care.  
  
Both of their parents had put their own reputation before their own children, and that had hurt them. Well her parents had just lost her trust. Yes, she would always love them, because they did love her. But if they chose pride over her, they could obviously do without her.  
  
Tomorrow night, when the moon wanes full, and the lake glimmers with anticipation, I'll be waiting.  
  
EPILOGUE She sat on a rock, the wind blowing against her face, the shallow waves coming up to greet her. The sun was disappearing behind the distant horizon, and beside her, a man stood, watching the sun hide with her. The man leaned over and whispered, "You look most beautiful when the sun sets."  
  
"And you when the moon wanes." She whispered back.  
  
At last, she thought. This is my home. 


End file.
